Les liens du coeur
by Emerys08
Summary: Une dispute éclate entre Buffy et sa mère, cette dernière envoi sa fille chez son père, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Buffy fait appelle à la seule personne qui peut l'aider sans savoir que cela aurait des conséquences.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, encore sur le lien qui unit Giles et Buffy, cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 3, entre le moment où Giles est viré et où Weasley arrive.

La correction est signé Phenix260, que je remercie

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Les liens du cœur

x

x

x

On aurait pu croire à l'explosion d'une bombe tant la dispute qui régnait au 1630 Revello Drive était assourdissante, mais le calme revint soudainement après qu'une porte eut claqué.

Buffy soupira alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit. Sa mère ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être une Tueuse, LA Tueuse. Elle avait juste choisi de continuer le combat. Et ça n'était pas parce que Giles avait été viré par le Conseil qu'elle l'était aussi. Buffy ferma les yeux en pensant à son Observateur. Giles ne devait probablement pas aller mieux qu'elle. La porte s'ouvrit soudain brutalement et laissa passer Joyce Summers.

- J'ai appelé ton père, annonça-t-elle. Tu fais tes valises, il a accepté de te prendre quelques temps cher lui.

Buffy se redressa, surprise.

- C'est une blague ? Maman je ne peux pas partir, je dois m'occuper des patrouilles et mon nouvel observateur va arriver et puis j'ai école…

- Je m'arrangerai avec ton proviseur, répondit aussitôt Joyce en se détournant. Fais tes valises.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit de la chambre. Buffy poussa alors un long soupir et du se rendre à l'évidence. Elle prépara ses valises et essayant de voir le bon coté des choses : elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis longtemps. Mais une partie de son esprit lui fit remarquer que cela était du au fait que son père n'était pas venu pour son dernier anniversaire…

Il ne fallut que deux heures de voiture pour arriver à Los Angeles et elle était là maintenant, assise à la table de son père sous le regard dédaigneux de sa nouvelle conquête. Buffy soupira intérieurement, ça allait être un long, très long séjour. Elle réussit malgré tout à tenir une semaine, sous les insultes de sa "belle-mère" et de ses amies et les regards dédaigneux de son père. En fait, elle craqua lorsque l'homme, en rentrant ivre d'un repas d'affaire, eut la bonne idée de lever la main sur elle. Buffy ne répliqua pas, elle avait la force d'une Tueuse, elle pourrait le tuer et puis c'était son père. Alors, elle fit la seul chose qu'elle put : elle s'enfuit. Elle fit rapidement sa valise et quitta de l'appartement de son père au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle déambula dans les rues de Los Angeles et finalement ses pas la menèrent devant son ancien lycée, le lycée Hemery. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la rue, bien sur elle pouvait se débrouiller, elle l'avait déjà fait, mais la dernière fois, elle avait eut un peu d'argent pour commencer. Elle pensa pendant un temps à appeler sa mère, mais se ravisa et attrapa le combiné d'un téléphone public et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle du attendre quelques sonneries avant que l'on décroche.

- Allô, marmonna une voix endormie.

- Giles, j'ai besoin d'aide, murmura Buffy sans parvenir à cacher le sanglot dans sa voix.

- Où es-tu ? demanda aussitôt Giles, cette fois parfaitement réveillé.

- Devant le lycée Hemery, à Los Angeles.

- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Buffy soupira rassurée. Giles n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant d'être là, une fois encore. Depuis le Test, son Protecteur essayait par tous les moyens de se racheter et de se faire pardonner. Chose parfaitement inutile, Buffy lui avait déjà pardonné. Elle ne pouvait pas être longtemps en colère contre Giles et elle espérait que son nouvel Observateur ne créerait pas un fossé entre Giles et elle.

Ce fut une voix douce avec un léger accent anglais qui la tira de ses réflexions.

- Buffy ? appela Giles.

La Tueuse leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son Observateur. Giles ôta alors sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, avant de l'aider à se relever et de la guider vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, malgré l'inquiétude palpable de Giles, d'autant qu'il avait noté la marque de coup qui s'estompait déjà sur la joue de Buffy.

Une fois arrivés à Sunnydale, Giles hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Il posa son regard sur sa Tueuse, endormie à coté de lui et pris sa décision : il l'emmenait chez lui. Là-bas, elle serait en sécurité et pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire par la suite.

Giles se gara devant chez lui, sortit de sa voiture, en fit le tour, sortit Buffy et la porta en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller puis, une fois à l'intérieur, il la monta dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit, lui ôtant ses chaussures et essayant de la mettre le plus à l'aise possible.

- Dors bien Buffy, murmura l'homme.

Giles prit ensuite une couverture et un oreiller dans son armoire et redescendit. Il s'allongea dans le canapé, réfléchissant et imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer pour mettre Buffy dans cet état. Elle avait eut l'air paniqué et Giles ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où elle l'avait été.

Son regard se posa sur le plafond, qu'importe qui était Hank Summers, s'il levait encore une fois la main sur son amie, c'est à Ripper qu'il aurait à faire. Giles fini par s'endormir avec la pensée que sa Tueuse était désormais en sécurité.

Lorsque Buffy ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Elle pouvait entendre Giles faire du thé en bas, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Son père, son propre père avait levée la main sur elle. Bien sur, étant une Tueuse, le bleu qu'elle avait eut avait sans doute déjà disparu, mais le geste resta, malgré tout, gravé dans sa mémoire. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se blottit sous les couvertures. Elle aurait aimé y rester pour toujours, ne plus avoir à affronter vampire, parents, lycée, juste profiter de cette chambre avec Giles en train de faire du thé ou de lire un livre en bas…

- Buffy, appela doucement l'Observateur. Buffy, tu es réveillée ?

La jeune fille sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et croisa le regard amusé de son Protecteur. Giles, un plateau entre les mains, s'avança dans la pièce, laissant le temps à Buffy pour s'asseoir, puis il posa le plateau sur les genoux de sa protégée et prit place au pied du lit.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Euh, Giles… Merci pour… d'être venu me chercher et pour m'avoir prêté votre chambre, fit Buffy avec gêne, sentant ses joues rougir.

- Tu avais besoin de moi et même si je ne suis plus ton Observateur, je n'en reste pas moins un ami. C'était le moins que je puisse faire, Buffy.

Buffy lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et reporta son attention sur le contenu de son plateau. Du thé et des tartines. Ravie du changement, elle qui ne prenait d'habitude qu'un bol de céréale, elle attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec appétit.

- Et maintenant, demanda Giles après quelques minutes de silence. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Buffy en posant sa tasse de thé. Si je rentre chez moi, il y a des chances pour que ma mère me renvoie à Los Angeles et je ne veux plus jamais y retourner. Je ne sais pas… Peut être… Je n'en sais rien.

Giles observa Buffy avec inquiétude, elle semblait vraiment perdue.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaite, remarqua-t-il alors doucement.

Il vit alors sa Tueuse rougir légèrement et eut un sourire amusé.

- Non, je… je ne veux pas vous déranger… bafouilla-t-elle C'est déjà gentil de votre part de m'avoir accueillie cette nuit et …

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et Buffy se tut aussitôt.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, assura Giles. Et puis, je préfère te savoir en sécurité chez moi que dans les rues de Sunnydale…

Buffy ne put qu'acquiescer et rendre les armes face à la volonté de Giles de la protéger.

- Et en ce qui concerne le lycée ? demanda Giles en resservant du thé dans la tasse de Buffy.

- Je ferais mieux d'y retourner, soupira la jeune femme. J'ai déjà suffisamment de retard à rattraper avec les vampires…

- Très bien, approuva Giles. Dans ce cas, une fois que tu auras fini, je te montrerais où se trouve la salle de bain.

Buffy avala rapidement le reste de son thé et se dégagea des couvertures.

- Je reste, mais il est hors de question que j'occupe votre lit, je prendrai le canapé ! décida-t-elle.

- Ca me va, répondit Giles, amusé. C'est un canapé-lit.

Dire que Willow et Alex furent ravis de revoir leur amie était un euphémisme, Snyder lui par contre fut moins enchanté du retour de Buffy, mais il ne fit rien contre elle. Les cours reprirent donc et la routine s'installa chez l'Observateur. Giles préparait le petit déjeuner, ensuite ils allaient au lycée puis, à la fin des cours, ils rentraient et Buffy aidait Giles pour préparer le dîner avant de partir en patrouille. Elle rentrait ensuite chez Giles qui l'attendait toujours, assis à son petit bureau dans le salon, en train de déchiffrer un vieux livre poussiéreux écrit dans une langue inconnue des vivants…

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, sans problème majeurs et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Buffy et Giles arrivait à cohabiter sans difficultés notables.

Ce fut un coup de téléphone de Joyce, un soir, qui mit fin à cette tranquillité. Inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa fille, elle avait appelé son ex-mari qui lui avait apprit que Buffy avait quitté la maison depuis une semaine déjà, sans bien sûr mentionner les raisons de ce départ. Effrayée, Joyce avait aussitôt appelé Alex, puis Willow, sans réussir à les joindre. Finalement, elle avait décidé d'aller voir la seule autre personne qui pourrait savoir où était sa fille…

Il était l'heure du dîner lorsque Joyce gara sa voiture devant chez Giles, un peu tendue, mais en même temps en colère contre sa fille. Lentement, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'elle entendit un éclat de rire qu'elle connaissait bien, celui de Buffy. Surprise, la femme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix…

Buffy était là, assise à la table, en train de faire ces devoirs, des livres éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle semblait rire de quelque chose que Giles avait dit car l'homme affichait lui aussi un petit sourire, debout devant la cuisinière. A ce moment-là, Joyce vit rouge. Sa fille, sa fille de dix-huit ans, était chez cet homme célibataire de quarante ans, ou peu s'en fallait, et elle semblait y être depuis sa disparition à en croire les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce…

Furieuse, Joyce se rua sous le porche et tambourina contre la porte.

Lorsque Giles vint ouvrir au visiteur, il s'attendait à un démarcheur voulant lui vendre le dernier aspirateur à la mode, mais certainement pas à recevoir une gifle !

Buffy se leva aussitôt, prête à protéger son Observateur, mais lorsqu'elle reconnu en l'agresseur sa propre mère, et que celle-ci entra à grandes enjambées dans la maison, la surprise laissa place à la colère, puis à une vive crainte.

- Alors c'est là que tu étais pendant une semaine ! s'exclama Joyce, hors d'elle.

- Où voulais-tu que je sois ? répliqua Buffy, sentant la colère revenir.

- Chez ton père ! aboya sa mère.

- Ca, certainement pas ! répliqua Buffy. Je sais que je guéris vite mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester chez un homme qui a osé lever la main sur moi !

Joyce se figea. Elle haussa les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

- Au lieu de cela, tu préfère rester chez un homme qui a deux fois ton âge ! fit-elle, mauvaise.

- Lui au moins il accepte de m'écouter et de m'aider quand j'en ai besoin ! répliqua Buffy, cette fois-ci furieuse.

- Ah oui ? Et comment t'aide-t-il ? En t'ouvrant ses draps et en profitant de ta jeunesse ? Tu passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi ! s'exclama Joyce, déchaînée.

- Si Giles n'avait pas été là pour moi et si je ne passais pas autant de temps avec lui, je serais morte depuis longtemps ! rétorqua Buffy. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas rester une minute de plus ici ! s'exclama Joyce. Tu vas immédiatement prendre tes affaires et retourner chez ton père !

- J'y suis déjà ! répliqua vivement Buffy.

Le silence qui suivit cette réplique permis à Buffy de se calmer et à Joyce d'assimiler la dernière phrase de sa fille.

- Je te demande pardon ? murmura la femme, pas vraiment certaine d'avoir compris. Tu as dit… quoi ?

Son regard se posa alors sur le couple devant elle. Giles s'était glissé derrière Buffy, pas suffisamment près pour être intime, mais suffisamment quand même pour que Buffy sache qu'il était là. Buffy, elle, s'était placée d'instinct entre sa mère et Giles, comme pour le protéger de sa fureur. Joyce secoua lentement la tête et se détourna.

- Prépare tes bagages, tu rentre à la maison, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle sortit alors pour attendre sa fille dans la voiture et un profond silence tomba dans l'appartement.

Assise dans la voiture, Joyce ruminait. Se pourrait-il que Buffy ne voit en M. Giles qu'un substitut de père pour palier à l'absence de son géniteur depuis tant d'années ? Lorsqu'elle les avait vus ensemble, elle avait ressentit une telle force entre eux, une telle complicité, et Giles regardait la jeune fille avec tellement d'affection…

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit soudain et Buffy s'assit lourdement sur le siège passager, sortant Joyce de ses réflexions. Sans un mot, la femme conduisit jusqu'à la maison et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux, Buffy trouvant aussitôt refuge dans sa chambre, sous couvert de ranger ses affaires. Mais sa solitude fut de courte durée lorsque sa mère entra dans la pièce…

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Buffy ne dit rien, mais elle était malgré tout tendue, sur la défensive.

- M. Giles et toi…commença Joyce.

- Nous sommes amis, maman, répondit aussitôt Buffy, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

- Excuse-moi, chérie, mais l'attitude qu'il avait avec toi n'était pas vraiment celle d'un simple ami…

Buffy poussa un léger soupir et roula des yeux.

- Je t'avais dit que le Conseil des Observateurs avait renvoyé Giles parce qu'il n'avait parlé du Test, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Joyce acquiesça, attendant de connaître la suite.

- L'autre raison que M. Travers a évoquée, comme cause du renvoi de Giles, était son affection pour moi. Il a l'amour d'un père pour moi et c'est inutile à leur cause. Une Tueuse est une « chose », si j'ose dire, un Observateur en est une autre, pas besoin qu'ils s'apprécient.

Le ton de Buffy s'était fait amer sur la fin.

- Giles a toujours été responsable de moi, reprit-elle. Depuis qu'il est en poste ici. Je ne pouvais pas tout te dire à l'époque, tu m'aurais prise pour une folle. Alors dès que j'avais un problème c'était vers lui que je me tournais, car il savait qui j'étais et ce que je faisais. J'ai toujours pu lui faire confiance, murmura Buffy.

- Jusqu'au Test… fit Joyce.

Buffy secoua doucement la tête.

- Giles était beaucoup plus laxiste avec moi qu'il n'y était réellement obligé. Il m'a permis d'avoir des amis dans le secret, d'avoir une vie amoureuse, alors que les autres Tueuses en sont interdites. Mais lorsqu'un membre du Conseil est venu en personne pour préparer la mise en place du Test, il n'a pas eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

- Et toi ? Tu vois vraiment M. Giles comme un père ? demanda Joyce

Le sourire de Buffy fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et elle se sentit rassurée. Sa fille ne risquait rien avec Giles.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa fille, Joyce, quitta la chambre et, une fois dans le couloir, elle voulu rassurer le père de Buffy. Elle l'appela donc et lui expliqua les derniers événements, sans savoir que cela aurait des conséquences sur elles deux et sur Giles…

Le lendemain, Giles était comme à son habitude dans la bibliothèque du Lycée, et un groupe d'élèves qui devait faire des recherches, était présent. L'ancien Observateur était en train de conseiller l'un des lycéens, Jonathan, pour ses recherches, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella plutôt sèchement. Il se retourna pour identifier son interlocuteur, mais un coup de poing magistral l'atteignit à la mâchoire, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Il parvint à rester debout, posant tout de même une main sur le dossier d'une chaise. Après tout, il s'entraînait avec une Tueuse, donc être terrassé par un coup de poing au visage serait pour lui très humiliant.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour croiser le regard noir de Hank Summers, le père de Buffy, un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et dont il n'entendait que du mal de la part de la jeune femme.

- Je vous interdit d'approcher de ma fille ! s'exclama l'homme. Si vous le faite à nouveau, je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

- Il me semble que Buffy est suffisamment grande pour choisir elle-même ses amis ! répliqua Giles en se massant la mâchoire.

- Je suis son père, j'ai tout les droits sur elle !

Cette remarque surprit Giles dans un premier temps puis, la trouvant ridicule, il eut un léger ricanement avant de croiser les bras en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la table.

- Son père ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu remplir ce rôle, ces dernières années, si ? Vous avez même annulé pour son dernier anniversaire… Je ne pense pas que vous preniez votre rôle de père très au sérieux et je ne pense pas non plus que vous ayez encore le moindre droit sur Buffy.

Hank prit aussitôt un air outré et sembla enfler comme un ballon, devenant tout rouge. Il voulut frapper de nouveau Giles mais celui-ci para le coup du bras et contre-attaqua aussitôt par un solide coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'homme, ce qui le força se plier en deux, le souffle court, avant qu'un coup de genou dans le menton ne l'expédie au tapis. Tout à leur échange musclé aucun des deux hommes ne vit Jonathan quitter la bibliothèque en courant…

Jonathan avait une dette envers Buffy et il savait l'importance qu'avait le bibliothécaire pour la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi une fois sortit de la bibliothèque, il se précipita vers la salle de classe de la jeune fille et y entra en trombe.

- Buffy ! s'exclama Jonathan essoufflé. Buffy ! Il y a ton père qui est là et il a frappé M. Giles !

Buffy bondit aussitôt sur ses jambes et, sans chercher à savoir plus, et sous les protestations du professeur, elle quitta la salle en courant, direction la bibliothèque au plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle resta figée quelques instants. Son père avait du vraiment aller loin, car ça n'était pas avec Giles qu'il se battait mais avec Ripper !

Alors certes la différence était subtile, mais Buffy avait apprit à la connaître. Ripper était plus fourbe et il y avait cette lueur de rage dans le fond de ses yeux. Pas que Giles ait une double personnalité bagarreuse, mais on change tous un peu lorsque l'on est en colère et, après l'épisode avec Ethan et Eyghon, et la découverte du surnom de Giles, c'était comme cela que leur petite bande appelait l'Observateur lorsqu'il était en colère. Ce qui était relativement rare, quand même ! Car pour faire sortir un Anglais de ses gonds, il fallait y aller !

Buffy s'avança à grands pas des deux hommes qui se battaient et les sépara sans peine. Elle fit ensuite face à Giles pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, mis à par une lèvre fendue, rien de grave. La jeune femme ne rompit pourtant pas le contact visuel tout de suite, voulant s'assurer que Ripper ne ferait plus des siennes et, une fois Giles calmé, elle se retourna pour faire face à son père. Pour lui, les dégâts avaient étés plus importants, il avait le nez en sang et aurait probablement un beau coquart.

- Cet homme est fou ! se plaignit Hank en serrant son mouchoir sur son nez.

- Tu l'as _attaqué _! répliqua Buffy en croisant les bras. Giles n'a fait que se défendre.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais vécu une semaine chez lui ! se défendit l'homme avec agressivité.

- Oui et alors ? répondit Buffy avec calme. Chez lui au moins j'étais sure de ne pas être frappée, ni insultée !

- Il n'a pas le droit de t'approcher, je suis ton père et je t'interdis de le revoir ! cracha Hank furieux.

L'homme fit alors demi-tour, prêt à quitter la pièce, sur que sa fille ne se dresserait pas contre son autorité. Il avait tort.

- Il fait un meilleur père que toi, remarqua soudain Buffy avec calme. Lui, au moins, il ne me juge pas, ne m'insulte pas, ne me frappe pas… Contrairement à toi, Giles est capable d'écouter lorsque l'on a quelque chose à lui dire, de _vraiment_ écouter. Il est capable d'apporter une solution à un problème et offre toujours son aide si on en a besoin. Tu es peut-être mon père biologique, mais c'est Giles qui occupe cette place dans mon cœur. Toi tu n'es rien pour moi, Hank.

Alors que l'homme fixait sa fille, abasourdi, Buffy, elle, lui faisait face, Giles à quelques pas derrière elle, pour la soutenir. Hank se tendit soudain et ses poings se convulsèrent. Sa fureur augmentait sensiblement.

- J'ai plus de dix-huit et je suis majeure aux yeux de la loi donc tu n'a plus ton mot à dire concernant ma vie, lâcha la jeune femme.

- Mais lui si ? demanda Hank.

- J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui depuis que je suis ici, répondit Buffy sans se démonter. Pas comme toi…

Hank hésita et son regard croisa celui de sa fille. Elle semblait déterminée à protéger cet homme. Quant à ce Giles, il savait se battre, ça oui… Hank eut un reniflement de dégoût face au lien qui semblait unir les deux personnes devant lui et il grimaça.

- Très bien ! cracha-t-il. Débrouille-toi toute seule, alors !

- Elle n'est jamais seule, répondit alors Giles en venant se placer à côté de Buffy.

Hank eut une expression de méprit et sortit de la bibliothèque à grands pas. Un silence tomba alors, abasourdi, puis Buffy soupira et pivota vers son ancien Observateur.

- Giles… commença-t-elle.

- Dans mon bureau, l'interrompit-il un peu sèchement.

Buffy inspira en se crispant légèrement. Elle tourna alors les talons et disparu dans le bureau de l'Anglais. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers les élèves présents.

- Vous arriverez à vous débrouiller sans moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, on va s'en sortir, répondit un élève.

Giles acquiesça et rentra dans son bureau, rejoignant Buffy. Il ferma soigneusement la porte dans son dos et tira le store à lamelles devant la vitre.

- Je suis désolé pour mon père, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça… fit Buffy, debout près d'une étagère.

- Aucune importance, après avoir encaissé tes coups, ceux d'un humain ordinaire ne me font plus grand-chose, répondit Giles. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?

Giles observa sa Tueuse, elle semblait troublée.

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que… Entre savoir que l'on n'a pas d'importance pour une personne et l'entendre le dire, ca fait toujours un choc, quoi…

- Tu as de l'importance pour beaucoup de monde ici, rassura Giles. Moi en premier.

Buffy ne répliqua pas. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en soupira et Giles l'y rejoignit. Il passa avec douceur son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Tu as beaucoup d'importance pour moi, pour ta mère, pour Willow, Alex, Oz et même pour Cordélia, j'en suis sur ! fit-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Le dernier nom eut le mérite de fait rire la jeune fille qui se coula ensuite dans l'étreinte de son Protecteur avec un profond soupir.

- Je le pensais, vous savez… ce que je lui ai dit… souffla-t-elle.

Giles eut un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille de cœur, puis Buffy se releva. Elle devait retourner en cours et Giles avait des élèves à aider.

Le regard de l'Observateur se posa sur sa Tueuse alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Oui, il avait l'amour d'un père pour elle, mais il était persuadé que c'était ce qui rendait Buffy si forte : l'amour, l'amitié et tous les liens du cœur…


End file.
